


La neige

by Leenaren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Young Draco Malfoy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenaren/pseuds/Leenaren
Summary: Drago, 5 ans, n'aime pas la neige. Surtout quand à cause d'elle il se perd. Quand son père saurait ça...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	La neige

Il allait le dire à son père. Ou pas. Parce que s’il le disait, il se ferait gronder très fort.

Reniflant pour essayer de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler (ou tout du moins, essayait-il de se convaincre qu’elles ne coulaient pas déjà), Drago resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Il avait soif, il avait faim, et surtout, il avait froid. Très froid. Et puis il avait mal aux pieds, aussi. Ils étaient gelés. Comme le petit lac à côté du manoir.

Le garçonnet – 5 ans, c’était un grand déjà ! – plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres tremblotantes. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout ! Il n’y était pour rien s’il s’était perdu ! Après tout, Dobby n’avait qu’à mieux le surveiller quand il jouait dans le parc. Et puis son père n’avait qu’à être venu jouer avec lui, pour une fois. Mère était malade, mais pas lui. Mais il avait dit qu’il ne pouvait pas et que Dobby suffirait. Alors c’était sa faute, à ce Dobby. Si cette saleté d’elfe avait fait son travail correctement, s’il avait remarqué que Drago avait suivi le joli lapin blanc sautillant dans la neige, il n’en serait pas là ! Foi de Malefoy, il lui ferait écraser les doigts dans la porte ! Mais d’abord, il lui demanderait un chocolat bien chaud. Et une viennoiserie. Avec des pépites de chocolat.

Son estomac protesta de nouveau alors que les images de brioches bien chaudes dansaient devant ses yeux et il ne put retenir un geignement qui tirait bien trop sur le sanglot à son goût. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait suivi ce fichu animal ? Bon, il était vrai qu’il avait l’air tout doux avec ses airs de peluche, sa fourrure immaculée et ses petites moustaches frémissantes. Et puis il était tout près de lui, il le regardait, juste à côté de l’endroit où il jouait. Au début en tout cas, parce que le lapin s’était retourné et avait bondi entre les arbres, attirant l’enfant après lui. Drago gémit de nouveau en se rendant compte qu’il était peut-être parti un peu trop loin, qu’il était peut-être même entré dans la forêt qui lui était interdite. En plus, il ne savait pas depuis quand il marchait. Et puis, d’abord, il n’avait pas le droit de balader seul. Père l’avait dit. Mais s’il était venu, il aurait pu le lui rappeler.

« Les arbres sont trop denses, le chemin est mal délimité, ne t’y aventure pas » disait son père.

« Il ne faut pas partir tout seul, reste toujours près de Dobby » demandait sa mère.

« Il y a parfois des bêtes sauvages, mais le petit maître ne craint rien s’il reste près de Dobby » rajoutait l’elfe.

Un craquement de branches fit sursauter l’enfant, manquant de le faire tomber. Le cœur battant à toute allure, le blondinet se retourna vivement dans l’espoir qu’il s’agisse d’un adulte plutôt qu’un de ces horribles blaireaux qui n’hésitait pas à attaquer leurs proies dans cette période hivernale. Mais rien. Il n’y avait rien ni personne. Drago trembla encore, de peur comme de froid, et recommença à marcher.

La neige était finalement trop présente. Elle lui arrivait au-dessus des chevilles, épaisse, craquante sous le pas. Quand elle était là pour faire des batailles ou pour faire des bonshommes, c’était bien. Mais maintenant, il la détestait. Presque autant que la réponse froide – comme la neige, d’abord ! – de Père qui avait dit « non ».

Elle était toute blanche, fraîche – il neigeait avant qu’il ne demande à jouer dehors. Dans son manoir, il ne l’avait même pas regardée tomber. Après tout, il s’en fichait, tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était pouvoir construire un ogre des neiges avec Père, avec l’elfe si ce premier refusait. Alors, la neige, il ne s’y intéressait qu’une fois sagement posée au sol. Elle était froide, presque agressive à ses yeux. Après tout, elle lui faisait du mal, non ? Son nez commençait à couler et elle semblait l’engloutir tellement elle était présente. Et puis, en plus, elle cachait le joli petit lapin et le chemin du retour. Dans sa logique enfantine, jamais il ne pensa à faire demi-tour pour revenir sur ses pas. Après tout, il était un Malefoy. Et les Malefoy ne regardaient jamais en arrière. C’était Père qui l’avait dit. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, il avait juste dit qu’il n’avait pas le temps. Alors, même si Père n’avait pas répété ses conseils tout à l’heure, il fallait continuer d’affronter cette neige qui cachait les gros cailloux qui font mal aux chaussures et les racines qui font tomber. S’il le pouvait, il lui coincerait aussi les doigts dans la porte. Mais la neige, elle n’avait pas de doigts.

Drago se frotta légèrement les yeux, l’eau salée de ses larmes gelant doucement sur ses joues commençait à lui faire mal et ça lui piquait. Il voulait Mère. Il voulait Dobby. La maison. Tant pis s’il se faisait crier dessus par Père et qu’il lui en voulait de l’avoir laissé encore une fois tout seul, il voulait rentrer et se réfugier dans ses bras.

Un nouveau pas l’amena directement butter contre une racine, sournoisement dissimulée par la neige. Le petit garçon trébucha et manqua de s’étaler de tout son long dans la surface immaculée devant lui. Les arbres étaient devenus épars, laissant apparaître le ciel encombré. C’en fut trop pour Drago, qui, relevant le nez et le visage vers les nuages, cria de tout son cœur.

« JE TE DÉTESTE ! JE DÉTESTE LA NEIGE ! »

Un flocon se posa sur son nez.

L’enfant fut tellement surpris par cette douce caresse qu’il cessa immédiatement de crier, le visage rougi par le froid et l’effort. Ses yeux gris écarquillés, il la vit enfin à l’œuvre, silencieuse.

C’était comme une douce pluie, lente, tranquille. Les flocons tombaient, l’un après l’autre, voletant sous le vent inexistant. Une libre descente dans l’atmosphère ambiante, apaisante. Pas de tempête, nulle chute brutale qui attaquait l’enfant. Et ce fut comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois.

Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, Drago tendit les mains, les paumes emmitouflées dans ses moufles vers le haut, comme s’il souhaitait accueillir ces délicats flocons. La neige tombait, paisiblement. Autour de lui, plus un bruit. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il oublia tout le reste. La peur, le froid, la colère… tout cela n’existait plus dans les yeux de l’enfant qui se laissait bercer par le spectacle au-dessus de lui. Peut-être qu’après tout, Dobby le cherchait déjà et n’était pas loin ? Peut-être que Mère avait déjà fait demander les brioches pour le goûter ? Encore mieux, peut-être que Père s’en voulait et qu’il était venu le rejoindre pour lui faire une surprise ? C’était si beau… elle était si belle, la neige. Elle était comme une amie qui avait senti sa peur et voulait maintenant le rassurer, non ? Qu’il avait été méchant de lui crier dessus…

Un appel se fit entendre plus loin, arrachant l’enfant à cette image si douce. Son nom, crié par une voix masculine – Père ! – résonna encore parmi les arbres. Drago retint mal son sourire et ses larmes alors qu’il se rendait compte qu’il était sauvé. Et mieux, que son père était venu lui-même à sa rescousse, comme il l’avait espéré ! Il cria à son tour pour faire savoir sa position. Au-dessus de lui, la neige tombait toujours, les flocons caressaient sa joue comme pour le rassurer.

Et dans sa logique enfantine, une nouvelle fois, il n’envisagea pas une seule seconde que la tombée soudaine de la neige n’eut rien à voir avec l’apparition inattendue de son père tout près de lui, qui l’enserrait et le soulevait dans ses bras. 

« Ne t’éloigne plus jamais, Drago » lâcha le père, encore tout bouleversé de la courte disparition de son fils dans la forêt.

« Plus jamais, Père » répondit-il, enfouissant avec émotion son nez au creux du cou du Lord.

Et dans le silence de leurs retrouvailles, tout au fond de lui, il remercia la neige.


End file.
